Married to a mutant
by minniblack
Summary: What ever will happen to our precious turtles when they are spotted at April and Casey's wedding. Rated T for future chapters
1. Introduction

So this is my first TMNT story. I began it a long time ago, and was forced to publish it by Whispered lies. She has some amazing TMNT stories. I do not own these brilliant characters, but I do own the plot.

* * *

Married to a mutant? I know it sounds crazy right? Well your eyes haven't deceived you. A mutant turtle to be exact. How in the world does one marry a turtle? A mutant one no less. Let me take you back to where it all started.


	2. Were going to be late!

Again, I do not own these characters, but I do own the plot. I love love love reviews, and comments are always appreciated, but lets be classy about them. you know helpful things. I hope you enjoy

-minniblack

* * *

It was a beautiful summer day. In a very calm New York neighborhood. Disturbing the peace that morning was the honking horn of a black mini-cooper. The driver rolled down her window. She looked to be about twenty-two and very irritated. Brown eyes the color of chocolate, set on smooth ivory skin. Contrasted by long blonde hair half in curls, with black tinting the bottom half. The top half was being held up by a midnight blue clip to match her dress. Her slender arm honked the horn again, making her silver bracelet jingle. A window opened on the top floor opened and a voice yelled

"KEEP YOUR DRESS ON SOPHIA! I'M COMING!!"

It wasn't but six horn honks and a lot of cursing later, a girl came down the stairs. This girl looked to be the same age as the driver with the same pale skin. She had fiery orange hair with purple highlights. The girl looked to be about five foot three, holding a pair of heels. Slamming the door shut, her piercing blue eyes held amusement as she asked

"Will you please drive we are going to be late."

The girl Sophia took a deep breath in and stepped on the gas making the tires spin.

"Sophie, your still in park."

"Thank you _so_ much Riley." she said through gritted teeth.

Shoving the car into drive, the car sped forward. A few minutes passed before Riley spoke.

"Hey where is the button for the radio? The silence is making me itchy."

"It's set to ipod mode. Choose something." she pointed to a silver video ipod sitting in a holster.

"Thanks love. Sorry I was late. You know how I feel about mornings, heels, weddings."

"Riley." she interrupted. "You _need_ to be more responsible. It doesn't matter how you feel, you needed to be awake and ready………"as her best friend continued a usual rant, Riley stared out the window tuning out the world.

Riley was an interesting person. She loved, lived, and worked as she pleased. Bring on time was never a concern. As far as she was concerned, the world was here for her to enjoy not to use up your time that one had on this planet. Sophia called her a "free spirit" and she was right. Tuning back to the conscious world, she noticed Sophia had ended her rant.

"I know Sophie" was her usual mumbled answer.

Sophia, or blondie as Riley liked to call her sometimes, was not as uptight as she seemed. She was fun, and very funny according to her friends. She was bright very youthful. Planning and punctuality were her strong suits. As a student at NYU, she was on the road to her dream of being a psychologist. Her parents had a lot of money, but she worked hard none the less. As perfect and put together as she appeared every day, the girl was a basket case. It seemed that the only person who knew the real her or could see through anything was Riley.

Fifteen songs and several lousy duets later, the girls arrived at the church.

"Ry where are the friggin parking spots?"

"What Sophie, can't see over the steering wheel?" she loved to poke fun at her friends four foot eleven figure.

"HA HA!" she replied overly sarcastic and slightly bitter. "OHHHH FOUND ONE!"

Stepping on the gas, she turned the wheel sharply causing Riley to scream loudly.

"JESUS CHRIST!" she put her hand over her heart dramatically "YOUR GOING TO FUCKING KILL US!!"

Sophia rolled her eyes "Oh Riley that whole drama program at NYU is doing you oh so well. And, we are at church so no profanity please."

"Why don't you talk normal for once and say aint once and a while"

"Because that is so improper. Now shut up and let's pretend to be happy for someone that we love but secretly hate because we are single and bitter" Sophia managed a smile

"Touche" Riley laughed

The girls made their way into the large church, almost twenty minutes late.


End file.
